


why were you digging, what did you bury?

by Serpensortia_parapluie



Series: buried in with the bugs and the dirt [2]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpensortia_parapluie/pseuds/Serpensortia_parapluie
Summary: Various outsider POVs of events in the ‘those hands pulled me from the earth’ AU verse. Wednesday Addams, Michelle Unwin, Merlin, Roxy, Gazelle, and Morticia so far.Just one chapter left to go!





	1. Wednesday Addams

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a bit harder to write than the first one in this series, but I have several different POVs in progress for this, and they'll get posted basically as they're done.  
> I do not own, nor am I affiliated with the creators/owners of the Addams Family or Kingsman. I do not give my permission for my work to shared on sites like Goodreads. Please leave a comment, constructive criticism would especially be appreciated. I'm American, this has not been Brit-picked. Please help if there are any egregious errors.  
> Title, just like the previous work, is from Hozier's _Like real people do_.

Wednesday has a cousin. Well, she has and has had many cousins- one of the side-effects of living so long and having such a large family.

But this cousin.

This one, she likes.

This one, she's never actually met.

-

She is twelve when his father- another cousin- is born and one of her aunts calls up her mother to brag about her first child.

She is twelve when this cousin in particular is born.

She is still twelve when they get the sad news that her cousin's father is dead- quite dead. Permanently so, unfortunately. There's not enough of him left to try anything, so he is beyond their reach, except for seances.

She is twelve when she gets the first letter from her new cousin, when she gets the third, the thirteenth, the thirty-first, the hundred and seventh. He is the only one in his immediate family that is like an Addams, and she is curious what it is like, growing up among people who are not like them. Being an Addams is all she's ever known, and she is content to share that knowledge with him.

Wednesday is twelve when they first meet, face to face, and her cousin is twenty four. He is tall, and handsome, and so very sad and so very hopeful. He is wearing a dapper suit, blood-splattered and torn, tie cut in half. He moves in a way that is full of restrained grace and violence and he is very much one of them in that moment. He reminds her of a restrained and sadder version of her father, and she wonders if this is what Father would be like if anything were to happen to her mother. She doesn't like the thought.

She is twelve, and she doesn't quite understand exactly why her cousin is so upset, only that he is and it is due to the man he has come to save. She wants to understand, but any time she asks why, she usually gets told she'll understand when she's older.

For the first time in a long time, she considers turning thirteen.

-

Her cousin's bespoke suit is ragged, singed, and stained with dried blood. He doesn't seem to notice. He greets her, and he is warm and friendly, but it is perfunctionary. His friends demand an explanation, and he waves them off. All of his focus is on the man Mother and Father brought back from Kentucky for him. The man Grandmama cast the ritual for, and the one he spilt the blood staining his suit for.

The one he brought back from the dead.

The man her cousin brought back wasn't dead for very long. His body was mostly intact- a minor stab wound, some concussive damage, a massive bullet hole through his left eye socket, and the onset of putrefaction from the warm Kentucky heat. There wasn't much else that needed repaired.

Still, the brain is a most delicate organ, and a lot of blood had to be shed to repair it to its former state, memories and all. It wasn't a difficult ritual Wednesday's cousin used, but its effectiveness did rely on the sacrifices given.

Her dear, dear cousin went above and beyond the amount needed. Many times over. His no-longer-dead man was still himself, the ritual ensured that- but he did seem to have gained some vitality from the excess.

How interesting.

-

Her cousin brought two friends with him, to visit the man he saved. He made her promise to be careful with them, because they were normal. He laughed at the face she pulled, and grabbed one of her pigtails to lightly give it a tug.

Pugsley would have lost a hand for that. She liked her cousin more than her brother, so she just glared. If he did it again, she would teach him a lesson.

He told her, "They're not completely normal, but that's more than my life's worth to tell you, understand? But they're not _our_ kind of 'not normal', so be gentle with them, alright?"

Grudgingly, she agreed.

-

They didn't stay long, her cousin and his three friends.

But Eggsy was right- while they weren't Addams' level of 'not-normal', they certainly weren't everyday normal either. They were enveloped in secrets, and Wednesday loved secrets. (Not secrets kept from her, but she relished in the knowing.)

She rather thought she might try and pick up a few more pen-pals. And maybe one day soon, when she turned thirteen, Mother and Father might take her to visit her cousin again.


	2. Michelle Unwin

Sometimes, Michelle was scared of Eggsy. She didn't really have a reason to be, but there it was, all the same. She looked at her little boy rarely. When she did, fear edged tendrils in from the shadowy corners of her mind, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She'd look away quickly before he caught a glimpse of the wild, irrational terror blooming in her eyes.

She knew it was stupid to be scared of her own son, and yet. _Something_ about her baby boy made her uneasy, made it harder to breathe when he was near, for fear of attracting his attention. She knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Eggsy would never hurt her, and would sooner die than hurt Daisy.

And yet, sometimes... he wasn't quite _right_ , was her Eggsy.

It wasn't just in the way he'd look at them, though that played a large part. He always looked at Daisy like his heart was falling out of his eyes- he was utterly besotted with his baby sister, he was.

Michelle's grateful for that, really. She's never been the best of mothers. It's a relief to know that Daisy would always have Eggsy there for her. There in ways Michelle just couldn't quite manage and knew she'd failed at before, with Eggsy.

She tried not think about how Eggsy looked at her, how it was different from when he looked at Daisy. Her boy carried his heart in his eyes, always had. He couldn't hide his feelings to save his life. Well. He didn't used to be able to.

She'd noticed how the way he looked at her changed, over the years. He used to love her just as much as he loved Daisy now, but somewhere along the way, she'd lost that endlessly adoring love. He hadn't stopped loving her entirely, not yet. But now his forgiveness had its limits.

Somewhere along the way, the little hurts she accidentally inflicted on him over the years stopped being forgiven or forgotten and instead were piling up, categorized somewhere behind suddenly cool eyes.

It was only fair she felt, the way she'd shut down after Lee died. She hadn't been able to take care of her son, so he had grown up and taken care of himself for all he hadn't hit double digits yet. That was only the first of the hurts she'd inflicted on him, nowhere near the last or the worst.

Little by little, year after year, the affection in Eggsy's eyes for his mother shrank and if she took to drinking a bit more so she was too fuzzy headed to notice, well. She was a grown woman. She had plenty of reasons to drink that had nothing to do with the way her son sometimes looked at her like she was a stranger or a painting on the wall. Pretty enough, somewhat interesting, but ultimately nothing to do with his life.

She had her dead Lee to cry over, rent to worry about, putting food on the table, and stressful coworkers. She had lots of reasons to drink.

It was all well and good and manageable until she started dating again and met Dean.

He was so nice and polite at first, and stayed mostly that way for a good while after. A change from the sort of man she'd been seeing most recently. He was a good man, they'd just been going through some financial hardships, and that could cause a lot of stress. He didn't mean to hurt her, honest. He told her so, and he cried when he apologized later that night in their bed. She loved him. He loved her. He just had a bad temper when he was stressed, that's all.

Eggsy didn't believe that. He made it clear that he did not believe it at all, not one bit. First, he tried threatening to tell his Gran, which just made Dean laugh until he'd actually met the woman. He went back to being the nice man Michelle had met before, for a while.

Then the old biddy up and vanished, and the previous status quo resumed. Eggsy kept throwing himself in between her and Dean when Dean had a few too many beers, and just kept getting up, no matter how many times Dean knocked him down.

But her Dean, oh- he just got so _angry_ , didn't he? And he tried to take it out on Eggsy, but Eggsy wasn't having any of that, no sir. Not even in the beginning, when he didn't weigh no more than a bag of flour. Sure, he'd let Dean get his licks in, and he'd even pretend he was hurt proper from them, like he would have been if he was normal. But Michelle knew.

Michelle saw the looks he gave Dean when his back was turned.

Dissecting. Analyzing. Waiting.

It reminded her of nothing so much as those raptors in the first _Jurassic_ movie, how they'd look at you, unsure of what exactly this insignificant speck was, but absolutely certain they could disembowel it in thirty seconds flat.

Dean never noticed, and Eggsy tried not to let her see, but oh, Michelle saw enough.

Eggsy didn't even _move_ right. He should be sore and aching and nursing various hurts and bruises half the time, like she did, but unless he was concentrating on them, his movements were sleek and fluid.

He _stalked_ when he was in a mood, he _glided_ when he was pleased and his movements were smooth and languid and made Michelle think about visiting the big cats in the zoo with Lee and Eggsy when he was little. The lions mostly laid there and napped, but the panthers they'd gotten to see just at feeding time.

When Eggsy wasn't paying attention to how he moved and making a poor charade of clumsiness, he moved just like a panther stalking towards a slab of bleeding meat.

Something just wasn't _right_ with her Eggsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was Michelle's view. I don't think I captured her voice very well- it sounds too highbrow for a woman as constantly inebriated and/or drugged as I tried to portray her, but I've been looking at this basically since I posted the first chapter so it is what it is.  
> I tried to remember as I wrote her POV that the Lee in this AU wanted to be _normal_ more than anything else, so he hadn't shared his... _special_ family history with his wife. So I was writing about a woman, who while in the midst of grieving, turning to alcohol to cope, struggled to provide for her son, and eventually tried to move on her life and got trapped in an abusive relationship, was noticing unnatural things about her son. Things she didn't want to see, because they scared her. So I tried to be sympathetic, but I also think she was a bad mom, and that probably bled through.


	3. Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I've been jumping through old fandoms because I'm in between obsessions and lost motivation a little bit. A trio of POVs for the price of one this time. Or, well, it _would_ be, if AO3's formatting wouldn't keep removing my double spaces to separate the POV sections. So three extremely short chapters at once instead of a more sightly single chapter!

Something about Eggsy didn't add up. He performed well in all of his tests- almost too well. He aced poison identification, though he did try hard to look like he was cheating off of Roxy. He correctly identified the rarest of poisons, the ones that according to his background, he never should have heard of.

An unquestionable asset, but also an oddity.

-

Turns out, Eggsy is also uncommonly skilled with knives. Worse, he knows it too. He's not even cocky about it, like any of the other recruits save for Roxy would have been. Vain poppinjays, the lot of them.

He is casually competent when he holds a blade, and he moves like he has years of experience in knife-fighting behind him. He moves like the blades are a part of him, and his arms just longer and sharper than normal.

_When_ and _where_ the boy picked up that level of expertise is _not_ in his file.

-

Rightfully, he should kick that little shit out of training for insubordination, but if he tries to judge an agent's quality by lack of insubordination, he'd have to clear half the current roster.

Galahad especially. If Merlin tried taking him off missions for insubordination, he'd find a way to know what the missions he wasn't being sent on would have been, and go on them anyway, probably without any backup or intel, the stubborn idiot.

It only makes sense that his candidate is as much of a shit as he is.

-

Oh, _Harry_. What a shit mess this fuck up turned out to be.

-

Eggsy did great, and saved the day in the nick of time.

Harry would have been proud of the little shit.

-

The plane had enough fuel, so it wasn't hard for him to be 'persuaded' into making a pit stop, though it was harder to convince him he needed to land in New York, of all places. Still, he allowed himself to be persuaded.

Given what happened, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.


	4. Roxy (Lancelot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a 3 chapter update that would have been one chapter if not for Ao3's formatting spiting me!

Eggsy was her best friend by now, but that didn't mean he wasn't quite odd at times. She loved him, but by god that boy was strange. She didn't know what she was expecting when they went to America to pick up the late Galahad’s remains, but it wasn't this. She thought Eggsy might have a bit of a breakdown, maybe there'd be some tears, she supposed she might have to pat him on the back a bit and then pretend she never saw or heard anything as according to the 'bro code'.

She didn't expect a Gothic mansion, the unfettered lion roaming the salon, or _Harry sodding Hart_ to be sitting, pretty as you please, not a scratch on him, in a leather armchair in the conservatory, sharing tea with the most intimidatingly beautiful woman she’d ever seen.

And apparently, it was all thanks to Eggsy. Strange didn't even begin to cover it.


	5. Gazelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 of a three at once update that would have been one chapter and much more aesthetically pleasing if not. for. the. formatting!

Her grandson was a wonder. When she pulled up stakes and reinvented herself the thirty-secondth time, she hadn't thought she'd come across him again, not for a long while. Maybe not ever. One of the risks she took, living as she did.

But there he was, her little Eggsy, a spy! What a wonderful career, full of sneaking and lying, and general skullduggery. If she was still speaking to Morticia, she'd have shown him off. He was doing much better for himself than miserable little Wednesday, eternally twelve, or porky Pugsley who lacked ambition, and that detestable infant, Hughbert. At least her line of the family didn't hide away from the world and stay eternally a child.

She was really very proud of him, even though he had thwarted her poor Valentine's plans and ruined all of that glorious genocide they'd almost managed. It was so hard to find a proper villain to encourage anymore, not that Valentine quite managed to be a proper villain, at least in her opinion.

He wanted to save the world, after all.

She'd much rather tear it to pieces.


	6. Morticia Addams

It's not exactly _wool of bat and blind worm's sting_ , the ritual her dear nephew uses. Shakespeare had such a lovely turn of phrase, the dear man. She really must give him a call sometime.

No, that sort of spell is too archaic for the boy and the ingredients too difficult to gather in the time frame he needs besides.

Eggsy's much more practical than that anyway.

Her darling nephew calls her up, out of the blue, sounding cold and distant.

"Hey, Aunt 'Tish? S'me, Eggsy. Got a favor to ask."

"Eggsy! A delight to hear from you, darling. Go ahead, ask your favor. Nothing is too much for family." She means that whole-heartedly. Addams have done far more for love of family than many other families can claim.

His voice is thick when he says, "I joined a secret organization, yeah?"

She croons into the phone. "You did? Oh Eggsy, I'm so proud."

He sniffs. "Yeah, an here's the thing- my- my mentor, Harry Hart- he was on a mission, over in America. In Kentucky."

He pauses to drag in a ragged breath, and Morticia waits patiently for him to regain his composure.

"S'on a mission, and he got shot."

She gasps, covering her lips belatedly. "Oh, how delightful! Is it dreadful, or merely a flesh wound? I presume he's survived just fine, anyone you allow to mentor you must be quite tenacious."

Eggsy struggled with his words, stumbling over them in a way she's never heard him do before. Quietly he finally says, "He's not doing alright, Aunt Tish. He's dead."

She clicks her tongue sympathetically. "Oh, he was mundane, dear? Such a shame, he's always sounded so interesting in your letters, not that you've sent many recently. Just a moment darling, Gomez is here, let me fill him in."

Concerned, she beckons Gomez over from where he soliciticiously lurked in the doorway, waiting for her call to be over to cover her in kisses and effusive passion. She covers the receiver to whisper to her husband. "Our nephew Eggsy's on the phone- he's joined a secret organization-"

"How exciting! I always expected big things from Eggsy!" Gomez crows softly, fire blazing in his eyes.

She shoots him a sultry look. It _is_ exciting, and it brings to mind all sorts of games the two of them can play together later.

But now is not the time.

"-and his mentor has just died. He seems quite upset."

Gomez rocks back on his heels and lights a cigar out of respect. He puffs on it once before saying, "Poor boy. Tell him to let us know if there's anything we can do for him!"

"Hush, _mon cher_ , I think he was just about to ask me something." She turns her attention back to the phone, ignoring her husband’s quiet croon of, ‘ _French_!’. "Darling, is there anything we can do?"

"Yeah." Eggsy said, voice still a little thick, but resolute. "I'm gonna bring him back, but I need some help. I'm about to go kill the fucker that shot him, and maybe some of his goons on the way, yeah? Could you-" his breath hitches. "could you maybe go get his body and get the ritual started for me on that end? I'm not going to have time to go to Kentucky and get him- but I'm fucking well gonna go kill some people for him an' spill some enemy's blood in his name."

Eggsy doesn't even wait for an answer, and starts rushing his words, like he thought she might not agree. Silly boy. As if she could deny him anything.

"I've already started it on my end- I figure using my blood to tether him'll work even if it might end up making him one of us, an' I'll be shedding life's blood for him, so there's the sacrifice taken care of, an'-"

She has to interrupt him, before he works himself up any more. "Of course, Eggsy, anything you need. Give us the location of his body, and we'll send Lurch around to fetch him directly. You have everything on your end to tether him, darling? Life's blood of your own, his enemy's, and some reminders of the life he has to return to?"

Gomez, still listening, takes the opportunity to ring for Lurch pre-emptively. Clever, darling man. The bell is loud, but Morticia's used to carrying on through its sonorous clang, and so has no problems hearing Eggsy's next words.

"Yeah, Aunt Tish, I'm in his house right now, I figured I'd do some bleeding here an' everything would work out on my end. Wait, do you need something over there to tie to me? 'Cause I don't know how-" He is working himself into a tizzy, so Morticia cuts him off before he can panic.

"Don't worry about it, Eggsy. Wednesday keeps all of your letters, and when she hears we're doing this as a favor for you, I'm sure she'd be willing to give up a few for the cause."

Lurch arrives in the door, Gomez heading him off to ask him to please bring Wednesday to the study, and to ask her to bring her letters from Cousin Eggsy with her. Then he returns to her side, their two heads gently knocking to share the receiver.

"Tell her I'll be visiting, just as soon as I finish up on my end, if she needs convincing." Gomez catches her eye, his own gleaming with glee, and graces her with a debonair grin, before puffing his cigar once again.

Unable to keep the fondness out of her voice, Morticia says, "Oh, I'm sure she'll agree, if only for the chance to see her favorite cousin in person for once."

Eggsy laughs, once. "Yeah. Just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Perhaps. However, there's no use crying over spilt poison, now is there?"

Eggsy huffs a small laugh, more genuine than the last. "Yeah."

Turning business-like, Morticia says, "There's just one thing I need to ask- are you sure he can handle this, your mentor? Returning from the other side of the veil is no easy matter for the mundane. He might have difficulty adjusting, and decide to return."

"M'pretty sure he can handle it, yeah? He's normal-"

" _Mundane_ , dear. It's more polite. And accurate."

"Fine, 'mundane', but like, he's not totally nor- mundane, is he? He's part of a secret society 'n all. Plus he's got a stuffed dog in his loo, that's not normal at all, is it?"

Morticia has to surpress a smile as she said, "I wouldn't know. If you're certain, then the only thing for it is to begin. Where exactly in Kentucky can we find this man, whoever he is?"

Eggsy clearly startles. "Oh, right. Well, his name's Harry Hart, an' you can find him..."

-

Morticia would have liked to join Lurch and Gomez on their trip to gather up Harry Hart's mortal coil, but she was already deep into preparations for the ritual with Grandmama and had no time to spare.

She's just as terribly excited as Wednesday. Finally, she'll get to meet her darling _spy_ nephew in person! He's made so much of himself, the dear boy, and she can't wait to see him in person to let him know how proud of him they are. Why, they hadn't had a spy in the family since 1943! Officially, that is.

Better late than never, and it's going to be through such _auspicious_ circumstances to meet her nephew in person as a Great Work cast in tandem across an entire ocean, too. She couldn't be more proud.

-

Eggsy is delightful when she finally gets to meet him in person, so handsome and capable of excessive, glorious violence, taking it to a height few manage to achieve in this more modern age.

Of course he is, he's an Addams.


End file.
